


Dead Girl Walking

by Dr_GayPanic



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_GayPanic/pseuds/Dr_GayPanic
Summary: CYBERPUNK 2077 SPOILERS**V has chosen to raid Arasaka and make her way to Mikoshi with the help of her second family, the Aldecaldos, the risk is heavy and she isn't sure who is going to live and who will die. No one does and after the raid her life will drastically change in a matter of months. Considering she only has 6 months left to live she needs to find a way to live. Not just for her, but for Judy and her founded family. Many twists and turns find their way into her life, more than she could possibly imagine and more than she can handle. Where will this Journey through the NUSA take V?
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/Panam Palmer/V, Trans V/Judy Alvarez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Rendezvous Before the Raid

**Author's Note:**

> So I have not written in quite a few years and this just came to me randomly while I was relaxing and listening to some music. Please forgive me if there are run on sentences and so forth, my writing is still rusty and plus I was drinking while writing. But enjoy! <3

V couldn’t sleep. She had been tossing and turning all night, replaying the plan over and over again in her head that her, Panam and Saul had discussed with the Aldecaldo’s.  
It was the best plan they could come up with in such a short amount of time and V could not be more grateful for her new founded family.  
They are very much going to hell and back for her, some people are gonna die and some are gonna live. She just wished more than anything to make sure everyone lived.  
She let out an exasperated sigh and sat up on her cot in the tent Panam had given her. It reminded her of home, back when she was with the Bakkers.  
She grew up on the roads, under the starry night skies, fresh air, and stories around the campfires. But tonight, wasn’t one of those nights, the people she cared about were risking their lives for her and regardless of the many lives she had taken as a merc in Night City, this was her family. Not some job to get some eddies.  
V grabbed the jacket Panam and Saul had gifted her, she slid it over her tank and walked out of her tent. She looked around and people were still around the campfire acting as if this was their last day on this godforsaken planet.  
She couldn’t bear to watch them and found herself in Panams’ spot, the cliff that watched over the camp from a not so far distance. She understood why Panam loved this spot so much and she couldn’t blame her for coming here whenever she needed to process her own thoughts.  
Thankfully, V had snagged a bottle of whiskey from the bar and started downing it before placing it next to her in arms reach.  
The night was chilly, a whisk of air found its way into the jacket that she didn’t bother closing up causing her own downfall of a kiss from the earth itself.  
V pulled out a cigarette, placing it on her lips and using one hand to cover the flame from the night air and lighting her cigarette. She took a huge puff and watched the smoke drift up into the night air.  
“V?” A familiar voice shook her out of her own thoughts, and she found Judy plopping next to her as a smile tugged at her lips. “Couldn’t sleep either?”  
V shook her head and looked over at Judy. “Nah.” Was all she could manage to say before Judy’s hand found its way onto hers that was resting on her lap.  
“Wanna talk about it? I’m here for you V, I hope you know that.” V just stared at the silhouette of Judy’s figure, unsure why she was so speechless. Words came naturally, but around Judy, she couldn’t utter a sound when her thoughts were threatening to drag her down into the abyss of nothingness and overthinking. Before Judy could utter another word, V’s lips found Judy’s and the silence didn’t feel so strange. She felt at peace when she was around Judy, something she has never had in all the years she’s been alive, and she didn’t want to waste any of the time she had left on overthinking and her perpetual death.  
The cigarette slipped out of V’s fingers onto the dirt ground and drifted into the night. Judy made her way onto V’s lap, wrapping her legs around her waist as her hands found their way to the nape of V’s neck and intertwined to create a sturdier form of balance for Judy.  
V slid her hands up Judy’s side and soon their breathing became faster and heavier with each kiss they shared.  
V’s hands found their way to Judy’s waist as she pulled Judy to her body as close as she could, a small gasp escaped Judy’s lips making V pull away slightly and glance down at Judy.  
Judy’s breathing was still heavy with the heat of the moment as V slid her hand onto Judy’s cool cheek, cupping her hand around it and stroked it with her thumb softly. V could see a hint of a smile on Judy’s lips as the warmth of her own hand clasped around V’s.  
“Come on…” Was all Judy said before making her way off V’s lap, the warmth of Judy suddenly disappeared, and V realized how cold it had gotten.  
Judy held V’s hand as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey and they made their way towards all the parked cars. V found herself in front of Judy’s van as the back popped open and Judy stepped inside taking V with her.  
The door shut and only the blue glow of Judy’s countless monitors outlined their silhouettes in darkness of the night. V hadn’t realized they were sitting on something soft and she did her best to squint at what they were sitting on.  
V watched Judy lean over the driver’s seat and finick with something on the console giving V a great view of her lover’s behind.  
A light flickered on as V’s eyes adjusted to the newfound light illuminating the van. Judy turned back around and sat in front of V as a smile crossed her lips.  
“Totally promise I wasn’t lookin’ at your ass.” V teased and a light blush found its way to Judy’s cheek.  
“Oh yeah, totally believe you.” V shrugged as a grin spread across her face and the sound of a bottle top came off and Judy began drinking some of the whiskey V had already started.  
She pulled it away from her lips and V could see some leftover whiskey on her lover’s lower lip causing her to lean in and gently lick the whiskey off.  
A hand found its way up Judy’s arm, to the cusp of her cheek once more and they were back to where they left off. The bottle of whiskey had fallen somewhere as the urgency of tops came off. V found herself laying on the makeshift bed, looking up at Judy was already topless.  
V’s eyes trailed across the beauty she was bestowed with and a hand found its way trailing across Judy’s lean and soft stomach. Her hands were speaking for her where words couldn’t find their way.  
V sat up, leaning on her left elbow as her right hand made its way up Judy’s side to her left breast. Her thumb found its way to Judy’s already erected nipple as V could feel Judy shudder slightly at the touch.  
“God…you’re beautiful…” Was all V could mutter before her lips found its way around Judy’s nipple. A soft moan escaped Judy’s lips causing V to tease and use her tongue to lick around her areola.  
“F-fuck V…” Came out Judy’s lips and made V shiver in pleasure as she found herself lifting up off the ground and laying Judy down on the bed, leaning over and gently kissing her lips before sliding off her own shirt and tossing it to the side.  
Judy smiled at the sight which made V go crazy. Next thing V knew her lips were back against Judy’s and the kisses became hungrier and hungrier with each passing second. Judy’s hands were trailing across V’s chest and found themselves around V’s neck, causing their bodies to press even closer against each other.  
The heat was becoming unbearable and eventually V gave in and pulled herself away from Judy, she found the waist of her skintight jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down. Judy was leaning on her elbows, watching V, and biting her lower lip in anticipation.  
V could see the intensity of Judy’s gaze and grinned at the sight, instead of finishing what she had started with her pants she found he way to Judy’s favorite overalls and slid them off of her, V could already see a wet spot-on Judy’s cotton panties.  
Her heart raced at the sight and before she knew it her mouth was pressed against the wet spot-on Judy’s panties and her tongue was finding itself licking the wet spot up and down causing Judy’s legs to quiver and tighten around V’s head. She slid an arm under Judy’s leg and used her hand to slide the panties to one side, leaving Judy’s vagina completely exposed.  
V trailed her tongue to her clit and slowly began licking it as it throbbed against her tongue. Judy was already so wet that V just wanted to take her all in that moment, but she wanted to savor this time with Judy before tomorrow. So, V took her time at pleasuring Judy until she couldn’t handle it anymore before long Judy was close to climax.  
V pulled away slowly and instantly slid Judy’s panties down to her ankles, once she was finished, she finished what she started with her pants as Judy watched her do so. V grinned and looked at Judy who was pleading with her eyes for more.  
A bulge emerged as V finished unzipping her pants and looked expectantly at Judy who was just staring at her nether region which cause V to smile. V slid her boxer briefs down and her erected dick stood and trembled in the air, happy to be free from its prison.  
Judy was panting as she spoke, “I-I love you V…”  
When Judy and V were starting to get a bit serious, she was terrified to tell Judy she was trans, she didn’t know how she would react once she told her.  
It terrified her but Judy only just smiled and kissed V in response and the words she whispered against her lips would always stick with her, “I don’t care what you were born with or how you identify, the only thing I care about is you and your happiness. This isn’t gonna change anything V, I love you for you and I always will.”  
Those words have stuck with V since they were spoken and every time, she replays that scene in her head, it makes her appreciate and love Judy even more.  
V leaned over Judy and pressed her lips against hers and mumbled against Judy’s lips, “I love you too, don’t forget that alright?”  
In response to what she said, Judy kissed V and eventually the kiss turned into passionate heat and V couldn’t hold back any longer.  
She spread Judy’s legs and slowly slid her member in as she let out a low and long sigh of pleasure.  
She could feel Judy’s twitch even more and eventually V found herself thrusting inside of Judy as their heated moment turned into a passionate encounter of long-lost lovers finally reunited after centuries of being apart.  
Soon enough V was ready to climax as the pace between the two tangled and sweaty bodies became unbearable for V to hold back and savor this moment any longer.  
She was scared that if this ended, it would be far too long before they would be able to take a breath and enjoy each other’s company like they are tonight but both Judy and V were already beginning to quicken the pace.  
V wanted more than anything to implant her seed in Judy, but it was far to soon for either and neither had any idea what would happen after tonight.  
V began pulling her member to climax but as she began shifting her body, she could feel Judy’s legs tighten around her and heart ached at the sudden plead.  
Judy’s arms found themselves around V’s neck as she pulled V into her and whispered in her ear, her breath was hot against V’s ear which caused her to shiver in even more agonizing pleasure, “I-it’s ok V, it’s a safe night for me.”  
V froze in shock but also happiness at the sudden urgency of Judy’s plea to plant her seed inside of her.  
“Jude…are you positive it’s okay? We’ve never done this before--” Before V could finish her sentence she was met with the warmth of Judy’s lips and the tightening of legs around her which sent V into a spiral of pure happiness and euphoria. V thrusted one last time into Judy as her seed released itself inside.  
Bodies quivered against each other as the deed finally finished itself. Both V and Judy were panting heavily as the temperatures of their bodies began to go back to being somewhat normal. V pulled herself up off Judy and smiled as Judy smiled back her. A small peck on the lips was planted as V plopped herself next to Judy and slid the blanket at the end of the makeshift bed over their glistening bodies.  
Judy snuggled up to V and buried her nose in the crook of V’s neck and drifted off into a deep sleep. V stayed awake and watched as Judy slept, she slid her free arm under her head and changed her gaze to stare up at the darkened ceiling of the van.  
Since beginning her transition V didn’t know if the sperm she currently had, had any potential for any biological children, it has only been year, but a year can change a lot especially for someone like herself. V never had the chance to get her bottom surgery, before all this stuff happened with Dexter, losing Jackie, and slowly dying, V hadn’t exactly had the time for herself to consider these options or even do what she wanted.  
It was a sick twist of fate but in that twist, it threw her a curve ball and brought Judy into her life and that is something she would never change. Meeting Judy gave V a purpose to keep on living, otherwise V would have ended her life then and there on the roof and never looked back.


	2. Journey to Seattle

Sunlight streamed through the windows causing V to stir in her slumber, the absence of a body next to her caused her to sit up straight and squint around the van. Judy was nowhere to be seen. Everything seemed to be in the same place as the night before, V grabbed her bra as she strapped it on and grabbed her tank as she slid it over head. She glanced around the van and couldn’t find her boxer briefs; she threw the covers off and found them tucked away under one of Judy’s many consoles in the van. She grabbed them and slid them on, next came her pants. As she zipped them up a knock startled her out of her morning sleepiness, she made sure all her clothes were on and nothing was peeking out anywhere before she opened the vans back door. Panam stood in front of her with her hip rested on her side as a smirk found its way to her lips.  
“Have a good night V?” Panam asked as she glanced around the messy van. V rolled her eyes and hopped out of the van.  
“Fuck off Pan.” Panama laughed and closed the vans back door before making her way at V’s side and her once teasing tone changed into a more serious one as she spoke. “Are you ready?” V halted in her steps and clenched her jaw. The tension in the air as she made her way towards the camp hung over her like a cloud of poisonous gas.  
“No. But we don’t have much of a choice, do we?” Pan rested her hand on V’s shoulder and squeezed it gently.  
“It’s gonna be okay V, you have me and the rest of the family at your back. We won’t let anything happen.” V could tell just by the tone of her voice that even Panam didn’t know what the hell was gonna happen. No one did. V clenched her jaw once more before letting it loose.  
“Let’s go. Please.” V said almost begging. Panam nodded and they both walked to camp. Everyone was sitting around the bonfire and the eerie silence made V uneasy. In a once lively place like the Aldcaldo’s camp now was silent like they already had been defeated.  
“V!” Judy’s voice snapped her out of her trance, and she trailed her eyes over to her lover. A smile spread across her face as she started jogging towards Jude. When they were face to face with each other Judy wrapped her arms around V and held on tight. V could feel the urgency of this. She wrapped her arms around Judy’s waist and held her close like it would be the last hug they ever shared. Just the thought of it being the last broke V’s heart and caused her to tear up slightly. She tightened her arms around Judy without even realizing and Judy seemed to do the same.  
“Come back to me alright?” Was all Judy said before pulling away from their embrace and running off towards her van.  
“Judy!” V called out, the desperation in her voice noticeable. She was about to take off after her before a hand grasped her wrist.  
“V. Let her go.” It was Panam’s voice. V’s shoulders shrunk as she watched Judy fester out of existence. “This isn’t easy for any of us and it sure as hell is not gonna be any easier for her. We will be back. I promise.” V looked back at Panam with a clenched jaw while yanking her wrist out of the tight grip Panam had on her.  
“Fuckin’ better be.” Was all V said before making her way back to bonfire and preparing for what could be her last day.

**-After the Raid on Arasaka-**

* * *

  
V rushed back to the camp as soon as she made her decision at Mikoshi, she told Panam on the way back what was going down and how she only had six months left to live but Johnny was gone. A weird feeling V didn’t entirely know how to react towards. It felt empty inside of her head.  
“We have contacts outside of Night City, I know one of them will be able to help us V. Help you, so you don’t have to die all over again.” But V wasn’t listening, her mind was elsewhere. So far elsewhere she couldn’t even feel Panam touch her arm to wake her out of the trance she was in.  
Once they reached the camp V jumped out of the Basilisk the moment they stopped.  
“V! V! Let’s talk about this!” Panam called out towards her as she struggled to get out herself, but V was gone. She was filled with every emotion possible and had no idea to how react to the news she just received about her early demise. Panam finally caught up to V and grabbed her arm but she yanked it out of her grip. “V…please, can we talk about this?” Panam pleaded, something V rarely heard from her. But she was pissed. She was frustrated. She didn’t know what to think and, in that instant, snapped. She whipped around and glared at Panam with such a fierce look it stopped Panam in her tracks.  
“What the fuck is there to talk about Pan?! I am dying all over again! Nothing can fix this, fix me, I'm dead in 6 months! This was a waste! I shoulda’ let Johnny fuckin’ kill me, leave me with Alt and give him my damn body! It was his anyways! We lost Saul to this piece of shit half-baked plan---”  
Before V could finish more of her tirade a hand found its way on her cheek, a slap she had never felt before made her stop in her tracks. She brought a shaky hand to her swollen left cheek and slowly turned her head back to Panam, but Panam had a look of shock just like V had and glanced over to the side of her. Judy was standing there with tears streaming down her frail cheeks. The glare she received when she made eye contact with Judy was ice cold and sent shivers down V’s spine. The silent stare between the two made the air thick with uncertainty. Then Judy was off again, and V watched her as she went. V didn’t move, she just stood there with her hand cupping her throbbing cheek. Next thing she knew she was on her knees on the dirt ground screaming at the top of her lungs, so loud that she was sure all of Night City and the Badlands could hear her. But she didn’t care. This was the only thing that felt right to her in that moment.  
Hours seemed to have pass before V found the strength to lean back and finally sit down on the ground instead of her prayer pose she was already doing. She looked up from the dirt ground and looked around, it seems Panam had left her alone without her even realizing which was probably for the best because of what she had said and what happened shortly after. The stinging in her cheek throbbed ever so slightly as she slowly made her way to her feet as she swayed to the side slightly before gaining her balance. V looked around and the camp was dead, that once lively atmosphere was now replaced with the sound of humming electricity lines and all the bugs that came out at night. The sound of footsteps caused V to bring her gaze back down from the sky. Panam stood crossed armed staring at V. V opened her mouth to say something but Panam shook her head and pointed at the bar trailer.  
“Go talk to her. Now. We can make amends when you two make up.” She turned around and headed back towards her tent and V nodded to herself and made her way towards the bar trailer. Judy was sitting on one of the stools, a glass in her hands staring down at the bar top. V sat in the stool to Judy’s left and just sat there, unsure what to say or where to begin. She finally thought of something to say, “Jude-”  
“Don’t. Let me speak first.” Judy turned to face V and her mascara and eyeliner was all messed from what V knew was all the crying she did for her. Her heart sank deep into the pit of her stomach. “I told you to come back to me and you did. The entire fucking time I was here sitting on my ass so helpless while your family was out risking their necks for you just so you could have a chance to live. But you come back here screaming at Panam who did everything in her power to help you. She lost Saul and the best fucking thing you can do is scream at her about how stupid the plan was and how it didn’t produce the results you wanted was a super shitty move. Even for you.” V sat in silence. “The number of tears I shed for you today while you were out could have flooded Laguna Bend a second time over.” With that last comment Judy took another swig of whatever she was drinking and set her glass to the side and looked back at V expectantly.  
“You gonna’ say something or brood in silence?” Judy commented. V looked down and clenched her jaw tightly. Not looking up at Judy when she decided to speak.  
“I fucked up alright. I expected to come out with all the years of my life intact but came out with only 6 months to live so I am sorry I blew up on Panam after what she did for me, and I shouldn’t have considerin’ she just lost Saul. We just lost Saul. It was a fuck ton of information to take in.” Her remark came out a bit harsher than she expected and she could see Judy shift in her seat.  
“Fuck…Jude, I am so sorry, that came out harsher than I intended. I'm still processin' all this information and I have no idea how to handle it.”  
“Wouldn’t have guessed that.” Judy retorted. The corner of V’s mouth twitched.  
“Fuckin’ waste of time to talk about this right now.” Was all V said before grabbing a bottle of beer and standing up, but she was stopped with the sudden grip on her wrist. Judy’s hand was wrapped around it tightly. V watched her and swallowed a lump of regret down her throat. She tossed the beer bottle as it made a crashing sound somewhere on the ground as her arms found their way around Judy into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” V kept repeating herself over again as tears streamed down her cheeks and her body began to shake. Judy’s arms made their way around V’s waist and they found themselves in an ever tighter embrace and the sound of their cries filled the night air. They held each other for what seemed like an eternity as they both began settling down, V could feel Judy gripping the back of her shirt as she rested her head on V’s chest.  
“I coulda’ lost you today V, lost my whole reason for staying in Night City longer than I intended.” V tightened her grip around Judy.  
“I know, I know…” She whispered so softly that only the two of them could hear. “I’m here Jude, I am right here. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” Judy took a shaky breath and sniffed slightly.  
“You’re stuck with me till the end times, alright?” V said as she slowly pulled away from their embrace and rested a hand on Judy’s cheek and ran her thumb along it softly. Judy’s hand found the cheek she had damaged as she looked into V’s eyes.  
“I’m sorry about this.” V chuckled lightly and shook her head leaning down to rest her forehead against Judy’s.  
“I deserved it. Don’t apologize.” Judy just nodded in response as they kept their foreheads pressed against each other’s. Judy was the first one who pulled away and planted a small kiss on V’s lips before leaning over the bar to open the fridge containing the beer. She grabbed a bottle and gently pressed it against V’s swollen cheek.  
“Jude, I’ve been in worse pain than this. I’ll be okay.” Judy nodded once more and just stared into V’s eyes.  
“I know.” Was all she said but her eyes spoke a million more words than her lips could, so V just let it happen until the beer reached lukewarm temperature.  
V gently grasped Judy’s hand that was holding the bottle and gently removed it from her face.  
“Let’s get some sleep, ok?” V grabbed the bottle gently and set it down, she grabbed a semi damp towel and wiped away the smeared mascara and eyeliner trailing down Judy’s cheeks. Even without it, Judy was a sight to behold. “C’mon.” V gently grabbed Judy’s hand and held it in hers, they made their way towards the tent they were given. She zipped the tent close and began searching through her bag of clothes and found a cleaner shirt and some sweats to sleep in. She changed quickly and turned to see Judy already in her usual night attire. Just her bra and those blue shorts she never seemed to part with. V made her way over to the cot they shared, and Judy scooted over so she could sit.  
“Everything is gonna be okay Jude, I promise.” Judy just nodded. V could tell she was emotionally exhausted. They both were. So, V made herself comfortable on the cot and Judy found her way next to her. She grabbed the blanket at the end of the cot and slid it over them wrapping her arm around Judy’s shoulder, pulling her close to her own body and planting a kiss on the top of Judy’s head and just like that Judy was out. V laid awake running her thumb across Judy’s shoulder and took a deep breath. _We’ll get through this_. She thought to herself, they always do, and V was taken into the abyss of sleep she so desperately desired.

**-The Next Morning-**

* * *

  
_V woke up in a cold sweat as her head pounded from excruciating pain. She sat herself and heaved over the cot and coughed up blood onto the ground, the entrance to the tent was open as moonlight shined its way through. V sat herself and gripped the end of the cot as she tried to steady her breathing but it wasn’t working, and it seemed harder and harder to breath. She felt like she was burning from the inside out and panic began setting itself into her conscious. Her head began pounding even harder with each passing second, she felt as if she was dying all over again. In a moment of panic, she reached her hand up to her head and something warm stuck to her hand. The pain grew even more fierce than before and she lost her grip on the cot with her one hand and toppled onto the ground. The moonlight touched her just right for her to view the contents of her hand. It was red. She realized it was her own blood. The sound of screaming outside of her tent sent her into full on panic mode, she turned over onto her stomach and painfully crawled her way towards of the opening of her tent. She opened the flap slightly and she found herself back in the hotel room with Dexter Deshawn his pistol pointed straight her._  
_“NO!” Was all she could manage before the pain her skull spread all around and she was enveloped in darkness._

* * *

  
A wave of cold water woke V from her slumber and she bolted upright, panting heavily, soaked in what she assumed was the bucket of water that had just been dumped on her.  
“V, oh my god, you’re awake!!” Panam’s voice took V by surprise and she glanced over to the opening of her tent and next to her was Judy and Panam. Confusion spread across V’s face like wildfire.  
“W-what happened?” V stuttered.  
“You scared the shit out of Judy is what happened!” I stared at Panam, the confusion still visible. “She came barging into my tent freaking out because you were screaming in your sleep and thrashing like a bird trapped in a net.” Judy’s arms found themselves around V’s neck as she shook from horror. V took her gaze off Panam and the realization of what happened just hit her. It was a nightmare. It was her witnessing her own death.  
“I-I’m sorry Jude, it was just a nightmare. I’m ok. I promise.” Judy just shook and V wrapped her arms tightly around her. V could see Panam’s look of horror as well and the ball in her throat tightened. But that look was soon gone from Pan’s face.  
“You need a bath. I’ll go get one ready.” Was all Panam said before leaving the tent.  
After Judy had settled down V found herself heading to Panam’s tent who was sitting outside of it, watching the kids play by the bonfire. She glanced up at V.  
“I’m sorry. About yesterday and today.” Panam just shook her head and waved V’s apology off.  
“I would’ve reacted the same way. You don’t need to apologize.” Panam responded.  
“No Pan, I do need to apologize. I said some really shitty things to you and about the whole plan. I didn’t mean to.” V grabbed an extra chair and planted herself next to Panam who just watched her. “I fucked up majorly. We had just lost Saul and I blew up on you the moment we go back. I was bein’ selfish.” V could see the mention of Saul struck a pang of sadness in Panam and once again V’s heart sank.  
“We knew what we were getting into when we planned this whole raid. It was expected some of us would die. We lost some good people, but they didn’t die in vain V. They died to help the people they love and care about and that is the best way an Aldecaldo can go.” Panam reached over and a placed a hand on V’s shoulder as she squeezed it gently before pulling V into a tight embrace. V’s arms wrapped around Panam as they hugged. Panam was the first to pull away and look into V’s eyes.  
“Are you and Judy good?” Of course Panam would ask that after my little tirade. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips.  
“We are good. Promise you.” Panam let out a sigh of relief.  
“Thank god! I was worried I was gonna have you camping out in my tent til’ you two made up. No offense V, I love you, but I like my space.” V laughed at her comment. “C’mon’, we gotta go talk to Mitch and see what contacts he managed to find.” Panam squeezed V’s thigh before standing up from her chair and heading towards Mitch’s tent. V soon followed in her stead.  
Both women reached Mitch’s tent, he was hunched over his desk mumbling something neither could make out. Panam was the first to speak and get him out of his train of thought.  
“Mitch? You Good?” Panam asked as she made her way over to his desk and jumped up on the top of it and looked down at him.  
“I’m fine Pan, just doing what ya’ asked of me.”  
“Manage to find anyone who could help?” Mitch spun around in his chair and looked over at Panam.  
“Found a couple but not as many as I hoped, we got one in Washington, Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana and lastly Georgia. All the others I tried to contact didn’t pick up. The one closest to us is in Seattle. Member’ Maab?” V could see Panam tense at the mention of that name before her stature turned back to normal.  
“Sadly.” Was all Panam said.  
“Who’s this Maab person?” V asked as she made her way towards the desk and found herself leaning against the side of it. Mitch glanced up at Panam before turning his gaze towards V.  
“She was a close friend of ours back in the day. We ran a lot of jobs together until one of those jobs turned sour. Turned out she had set us up to benefit herself obviously and left myself, Panam, and Scorpion to fend for ourselves or die trying.” Was all Mitch said before Panam cut him off.  
“We can tell V all the wonderful details later, pack up camp and let’s head out.” Panam said as she hopped off the desk and made her way out. V glanced at Mitch who was watching her leave.  
“Maab and Panam were close so this hit closer to home for her than me. She’ll tell you everything one day, just don’t force it outta' her. Get your stuff ready and we’ll talk about the plan tonight.” V just nodded and pushed herself off the desk and made her way towards her own tent. Judy was nowhere to be seen so V made a beeline to her van and sure enough Judy was in there tuning away. Judy didn’t notice V until V found herself hopping into the back of the van with a smile on her face. She took her visor off and set it down to give V a smirk.  
“What’re you smilin’ about?”  
“Nothin’. Just that you look super cute when you’re working is all.” Judy rolled hers and crossed her arms over her chest.  
“Me? Cute? Must be thinkin’ of someone else.” V chuckled and just stared at Judy.  
“Don’t think I got any other girlfriends but yourself Jude.”  
“Oh? Other girlfriends huh? Guess I shoulda’ expected Night City’s most prized merc would have side chicks.” V shrugged and grinned.  
“Can’t help it babe, I got the looks that just draw all the ladies to me.”  
“Don’t doubt it for a second.” Was all Judy said before planting a kiss on V’s lip and finding herself sitting on her lap wrapping her arms around her neck. “So, how’d your little meeting go with Panam and Mitch, any luck?” V wrapped her arms around Judy’s waist and nodded.  
“Mitch found a few contacts; one is close and in Seattle. Name’s Maab, parently’ Maab and Panam had some type of falling out awhile back. Didn’t get many details other than Maab fucked them over during some job. We’re gonna talk about the plan later tonight and then head out afterwards. So, you should probably get some sleep before then.” Judy just stared at V and brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear.  
“Me? Think you need more sleep considerin’ what happened this morning.” V tensed up and cleared her throat. Forcing a smile that Judy knew wasn’t sincere.  
“Promise I’ll try and get some, alright? Rest up.” V leaned up and kissed Judy’s lips once more before Judy made her way out of V’s lap. “I love you and I’ll wake you up when we’re about to head out.” Judy just nodded and watched as V made her way back towards camp.  
Panam was at her tent packing up what little possessions she had as V popped in.  
“Need any help?”  
“No.” Was all Panam said as she packed her stuff up in a duffle bag and zipped it shut. V watched her in silence as Panam gently pushed V out of her way as she made her way out of her tent. “Look, I know you wanna cheer me up and make me feel better about this Maab situation, but I am in no mood to talk about it. Just get your stuff ready and meet by the planning table in ten.” V just nodded and made her way to her tent and did what she needed to do.  
Ten minutes later V was standing around the planning table as Mitch made his way towards her followed by Panam. Both made their way to the other side of the table and laid a map out.  
“So, from where we have camp currently it shouldn’t take us to long to reach Seattle. The fastest route is for us to take the main road I-5 south. Taking this way should land us there in about thirteen hours provided nothing unexpected finds its way in but considering the kinda shit we’ve been through I doubt this will be a breeze.” Panam started off, “There are a lot of other clans on this route, some we have good blood with and others not so much. The main one we have to worry about is the Amoux clan. Just like their name states, “Spirit of Freedom” but they take their freedom to extremes in most cases. Let’s hope they don’t find their way to us. Mitch and I will be leading, you in second and Carol will be third. The rest of the clan will follow shortly behind us. Our plan is to take one to two pitstops depending on how you’re holding up V. We already have scouts en route. If they see something we should be looking out for, they’ll contact us in a matter of seconds.” V just nodded as Panam spoke, but her mind was beginning to drift elsewhere. This plan seemed fool proof but V had her doubts and since Johnny was no longer inside in her head, it felt empty. No smart ass remark made its way to her. Something she didn’t like. Even though he was a pain in the ass at times, he helped her out in a lot of scenarios she faced in Night City and kept her company when some nights felt lonelier than others. Something she thought she wouldn’t miss considering she had Judy and the clan at her side, but it didn’t feel the same. Nothing would ever feel the same. Why all this was hitting her just now made no sense but the past year of her life had made no sense so she should have been used to it by this time. V didn’t realize how long she had been staring down at the map until Panam snapped her out of her thoughts.  
“V! Snap out of it!” V shook her head and glanced at Panam.  
“Huh, what?”  
“Did you hear at least half of the plan?” V nodded.  
“Yeah, I heard it. Head to Seattle, watch out for the Amoux clan and everything.” Panam rolled her eyes.  
“Close enough. We leave at dusk.” And with that Panam was off as well as Mitch. But V just stood at the table, palms pressed against the top of it, head hung low and mind wandering a million miles a second.


	3. Journey to Seattle: Day 1

It didn’t take long for Judy to find V still staring down at the planning table. Seems she hadn’t moved since the meeting and Panam was getting increasingly impatient, but Judy did her best to calm her down and give her a chance to talk to V. Judy slowly made her way over to V and placed a hand gently on her back and V jumped slightly and turned her gaze towards her lover. V didn’t say anything but the pain her eyes spoke to Judy more than her lips needed to. Judy moved herself around V, wrapping her arms around V’s stomach and lastly resting her head on her back as the two stood in silence. Before long V had shaken herself out of her mind and found herself wrapping her arms around Judy as tightly as she could. The reality of her impetuous death hitting her harder than she imagined. V’s shoulder began shaking as tears started streaming down her cheek and her cries rang throughout the silence of the camp. Judy just held her as tight she could and let her cry. She was pained to hear and see the merc who gave her a reason to smile so broken and lost, someone who did everything in her power to help Judy all those months ago. She felt like she was the one who needed to be strong for the two of them now since V bared all that strength for her when everything happened with Evelyn. But she knew she wasn’t even close to as strong as V, but she had to try. For them to have a future together so neither of then would end up alone again. Judy pulled herself away from V’s embrace as she placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears she could. V looked into Judy’s eyes as she placed her hand over hers and gripped it gently. Judy finally spoke. “We’re gonna get through this together alright? I’m here for you now.” The sound of shuffling feet brought both of their attention towards the camp as everyone stood before them, Panam and Mitch and the head. “We are all here for you V.” Was all Panam said before making her way towards the two of them and wrapped her arms around them and bringing them both into an embrace. Soon after everyone in the camp was wrapped in a giant group hug and V couldn’t help but break down crying again but this time tears of happiness instead sadness.

* * *

* * *

It reached dusk before V could even blink, everything she had was packed up and stuffed into the back of Judy’s van. She double checked to make sure everything was there, and nothing was missing and eventually closed the van’s back doors and let out a long sigh of relief. She had finally settled down after all this time and was ready to embark on this journey with Judy and the Aldecaldo’s. The sound of shuffling feet made V glance behind her and smile at the sight of Judy who was making her way towards the van. Judy glanced up at V and a smile found its way to her lips as the moonlight hit her just right, Judy made her way to V and eventually found herself in front of V and wrapped her arms around V’s neck and leaned up to kiss her and V instantly melted into the kiss, sliding her hands to Judy’s hips to her lower back as Judy pressed her body against V’s and her waist settled just slightly above V’s. The kiss deepened slightly, and urgency slowly began making its way to both of their lips. V found herself pressing Judy’s waist against hers ever slightly as they two them leaned against the back of the van. Judy slowly pulled her lips away from V’s which sent V into a tizzy of wanting and craving her lover’s lips back on hers. They tingled from their kiss and V wanted that feeling that back as she tried to lean into Judy’s lips but of course the tease Judy was, she pulled her lips away and pressed them against V’s jawline and kissed it ever so slightly. The sensation of Judy’s lips against V’s jawline sent a wave of pleasure through her. For some reason it had felt forever since Judy and herself made time for themselves even though they had that night in the very van they were leaning against only a couple days before. Judy’s lips found themselves against the side of V’s neck as she let out a sigh of satisfaction and pleasure which increased the urgency of Judy’s neck kisses. V was far to focused and aroused by Judy to hear the approaching footsteps of Panam but the sound of her voice took both of them out of their euphoric escapade. “Hey! You two hormone invested teenagers, we gotta get going.” V could see the embarrassment on Judy’s face in the glow of the moonlight begin to show as she buried it into the crook of V’s neck. V chuckled softly as Judy nudged her in the stomach with her fist slightly. “Sorry mom, we’ll get going.” Was all V said before Judy bolted out her arms into the passenger side of the van. “You scared her away Pan, mood killer.” “Well pardon me for trying to get your ass to see another day.” Panam said teasingly. “Get on comms once you’re in the van and follow behind Mitch and I.” V saluted and made her way to the driver’s seat, closing the door and buckling herself in. She glanced over at Judy who was slumped in the passenger seat, face as red as a cherry from what V could see of her face from all the consoles and everything in the van. “Jude?” Judy glanced over at V and stared at her. “I did not expect Pan to popup the way she did, neither of us did, but are you okay?” V could hear Judy take a deep breath she sat herself up in the seat. “No. I am not okay. Never had someone walk in on me while I was getting, uh, intimate with my partner before.” Judy mumbled and V laughed as she got punched in the arm gently by her lover. “Ow! I’m sorry, it was just cute, growing up as a nomad I got used to getting no privacy but you city girl, are not accustomed to nomadic lifestyle just yet. But you will. Considerin’ you’re kinda stuck with me.” V could see a slight smile tug at Judy’s lips as she leaned over the center console and kissed Judy gently before pulling away and starting the van’s engine. “Being stuck with you is better than being stuck with myself. But I got majorly cock blocked. You owe me one.” V raised an eyebrow. “I owe ya’ huh? Consider the debt paid once we reach a stopping point.” V teased and she could see Judy shake her head as she leaned her elbow against the passenger door and stared out the window. V called Panam on comms. “Lead away your majesty.” V could hear Panam scoff. “Your majesty huh? You’re lucky I’m not in the same car as you V, I woulda’ kicked your ass.” “Don’t doubt it for a second Pan.” Panam laughed and the camp started moving. Panam and Mitch up front in her car, followed by V and Judy and Carol just behind them. “Everyone stay close and don’t trail off the path, we don’t know who or what is out there, and I would prefer if all of us made it out alive.” Was the last thing Panam said before they drove off into the night.

* * *

* * *

It was a couple hours into the drive as V glanced over at Judy was passed out in the passenger seat with her head rested against the window. She couldn’t help but smile as she trailed her eyes across Judy’s face. Perfection in every which way is what thought any and every time she laid eyes on her. She knew she was lucky and knew if she messed this up, she wouldn’t get another chance at all. V placed her hand on Judy’s left thigh and ran her thumb along it softly bringing her eyes back to the road and yawning softly. She was emotionally exhausted from everything that happened in the last 72 hours and just wanted to sleep but no matter how many times she tried the same nightmare kept replaying itself over and over again inside her head and she couldn’t shake it and hated that she couldn’t. Just thought of the nightmare sent shooting pain up the back of V’s neck to her and she winced, accidentally gripping Judy’s thigh a little too hard causing her to stir. In a second Judy was awake and looking around as she laid her eyes on V’s side profile. She could see V was struggling to keep her eyes on the road and instantly placed her hand on V’s hand that was gripping her thigh. “Hey, let’s find a rest stop.” Was all Judy said before she hopped on comms and told Panam they needed to find a motel or something. Judy needn’t explain herself as Panam understood what was going on and let everyone know they were gonna take a pit stop. Within minutes they all pulled into the parking lot of motel called, “The Shooting Star.” Panam let everyone know she would be getting rooms for the night. V just sat in the driver’s set with both of her hands gripping the steering wheel as the pain radiated even further into her head. Judy could see V was trying to hold it all in and clenched her jaw as she unbuckled her seatbelt and reached into the back of the van for a bounce back and slid one of V’s hands off the steering wheel and place in her hand kissing her palm gently before handing her the bounce back. Without words V knew what to do and injected into her system letting out a long and exhausted sigh as her body began settling down and the shaking slowly began to stop. Judy hopped out of the passenger seat as she closed the door behind her walking to the driver’s seat opening the door and unbuckling V before helping her out of the van. V’s mobility was shaky, and Judy steadied her as Panam jogged over to help. Panam handed the room key to Judy and slung V’s other arm over her shoulder as the three of them made their way to their room. Panam helped walk V to the bathroom and sat her on edge of the tub giving Judy a concerned look. “I’ve got this.” Judy said softly. Panam glanced at V who was staring down on the floor in a daze and nodded before making her way out of their room. “V, sweetie, we gotta undress you alright?” V was unresponsive and jus sat in silence as Judy began undressing her. The coolness of V’s skin worried Judy as she slid her hands up and down V’s arms to warm her up. Soon enough V was starting to feel a bit warmer. Judy slid V’s tank off tossing it to the floor. Next, she unclasped V’s bra. “Can you stand?” V just nodded and stood up slowly as she leaned against the bathroom sinks countertop struggling to stand up straight. Judy quickly took off V’s pants and boxer briefs as she tossed the two to the ground sitting her back down on the edge of the tub. She started the water and felt it to make sure it was warm enough she filled the tub up and stopped the water. She helped V down into the tub and found herself sitting on the edge with a washcloth, dipping it in the water and washing V’s shoulders and back before leaning her against the back of the tub with a towel behind her head. Judy brushed a strand of dark brown hair behind V’s ear before getting to stand up as a hand clasped her wrist gently. V was looking at her. “Can you come in, please…?” Was all V said. It was soft with a hint of exhaustion. Judy just nodded and undressed herself completely before sliding into the tub as V spread her legs to make room for Judy to lean her back against V’s chest. Once Judy was situated, and comfortable V’s arms found their way around Judy’s waist as she pulled her closer to her chest. Judy glanced up as V as soft lips found their way to hers and the warmth, she was so familiar with was finally back. She didn’t feel dead. Not yet anyway.


	4. Rest

Shortly after their bath V found herself sitting on the right side of the bed with her elbows propped against her knees. Her head was in her hands as she took deep and shaky breaths as pain continued to pierce her skull. Judy was still in the bath finishing up before coming out draped in a towel and witnesses one of V’s moments as she liked to call them because she had no other words to describe it. Judy bit her bottom lip and chewed on it slightly before walking over to the mini fridge that was, she surprised even existed in a halfway hotel like this. Money wasn’t an issue as she continued to work on the road as they made their way to Seattle. She would gladly take any type of work to distract her from the pain she felt regarding V’s situation. It was getting worse by the day and Judy wasn’t sure how much longer she could stay strong before completely and utterly falling into her abyss of despair like she did when everything happened with Evelyn. Judy shook her head at the thought a grabbed a tiny bottle of whiskey and made her way to Vs side. V didn’t stir when she sat next to her. Judy sat in silence for a bit before kneeling in front of V, still draped in her towel, she didn’t bother to change as they’ve seen every inch of each other’s body. Touched every inch and at this point she was fully and utterly comfortable and happy in Vs presence.

* * *

Something she hasn’t felt in awhile and it made her smile at the thought. She shook her head, so she didn’t get distracted and brought her attention back to her lover. Judy twisted the top off the whiskey and took a small sip before setting it down. She rested her hands on Vs thighs and ran her thumbs along both trying to calm her down so she could take another bounce back. After a couple of minutes Vs eyes opened and her hands found their ways to Judy’s as she gripped them gently. Judy took this as a sign and handed V a stronger dose of bounce back and the medicine Misty was so kind to give V to last her until the end. V took the bounce back and let out a long sigh of relief as it entered her system, next she grabbed a pill and grabbed the little bottle of whiskey and downed the pill instantly. Vs eyes finally adjusted as she found Judy still on her knees staring up at her. She rested a hand on Judy’s cheek before leaning down and pressing her lips against Jude’s. V missed the warmth of her lovers lips and never wanted to stop kissing her fearing that if she stopped it could be her last day, she ever felt these familiar lips. Judy stood up as she slid her towel off and found herself in the lap of V with her arms wrapped around her neck as V pulled away to start kissing her neck all the way down to her collarbone. Judy shivered at the kisses she received on her collarbone instantly causing her nipples to become erect. Vs hands slip up Judy’s side and back down to her hips as she gripped them gently getting a small moan out of Judy. V smiled at the sound and trailed her lips down her left breast and ran her tongue along her nipple, gently taking it in between her teeth and biting it softly. Judy bit down on her bottom lip and gripped the back of Vs neck softly before V pulled away and she found her hands at the hem of the shirt V had put on after the bath they shared. She slid it off and tossed it onto the floor of the hotel room and pressed her lips against Vs as she slid her tongue into her mouth and soon enough their tongues were wrestling each other inside Vs mouth. V pressed Judy’s waist against hers and she could already feel how wet Judy was through her boxer briefs as she didn’t bother putting any type of pants on after the bath. Judy began pressing the lips of her vagina against the forming bulge in Vs boxers and moaned softly as she began doing so. V slid her hands down to Judy’s butt and gripped each cheek with her hands and spread them slightly as she began massaging each cheek and pressing Judy down against her bulge a little more. Judy pulled away and instantly pushed V down gently onto the bed leaning over her as she grinned down at her.

* * *

V melted at that grin. “How someone can be so beautiful and so sexy at the same time is one of the seven mysteries of the universe.” “Calling me a mystery huh? You just got yourself some extra Judy points.” Judy said as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Vs jawline and kissed it softly before slowly pulling away sliding her hand down Vs bare chest as she straddled her waist. V grinned and trailed her eyes across Judy’s lips all the way down to her exposed clit. Before V could slid her hand to pleasure her lover Judy had bolted up and made her way to the bathroom letting out a loud retching sound that echoed in the bathroom. “Jude? Are you okay?” Concern plagued Vs voice as she sat herself up and walked over to the bathroom as Judy sat on the floor leaning over with her head in the toilet. The retching sound continued as V grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water making her way next to Judy and kneeling down as she placed a hand on her back and rubbed it softly. A minute later Judy was done and laughing softly to herself as she flushed the toilet and grabbing the water, she drank all of it instantly and leaned back against the bathtub. “That is some fucked up whiskey.” Was all Judy said before tossing the cup into the bin as V watched her closely. She placed a hand on Vs cheek and brushed her thumb along it softly. “I’m okay babe, think it was just some bad whiskey okay?” V let out a sigh of relief and slid Judy’s hand off her cheek and kissed the top of it. “Are you sure? You wanna lie down or somethin’?” Judy shook her head and smiled. “And miss this quality time with you? Not a chance in hell. Get your ass back to bed, I’ll be out in a second.”

* * *

Judy winked and pecked Vs cheek. V smiled and stood up, holding out a hand towards Judy who grabbed it stood herself up. V made her way back to the bed and laid down on it and put her arms behind her head. The sound of the sink took V out of her train of thought and before long Judy was back in all her glory with the biggest smile on her face. “Now, where were we?” V grinned and instantly grabbed Judy’s hand and pulled her on top of her. “I can’t remember, guess you’ll have to show me.” Judy straddled Vs lap again and smiled. “Will I now? I’d be more than happy to oblige.” Judy leaned down as she pressed her lips against Vs kissing her. V slid her hands up Judy’s back and ran her thumbs along her lower back as she slides them towards Judy’s hips and gripped them gently. Judy was more urgent this time and pressed her bare clit against the bulge still protruding through Vs boxers as she moaned softly when it contacted the pulsating bulge. Judy made her way off her lap and slowly slide Vs boxers down as her member contacted the cool air. It pulsated slightly as it stood itself up. Judy grinned and instantly slid Vs member inside as she bit her lip as it made its way inside of her. V gripped Judy’s thighs as her member slid all the way inside of her lover. Familiar warmth traveled through Vs body as her nipples instantly became erect. Judy noticed instantly and leaned down pressing her lips against Vs right nipple as V moaned and gripped Judy’s thighs even tighter. Judy instantly began moving her hips back and forth as she trailed her tongue around Vs nipple, sliding it between her teeth and biting down on it softly. Judy was surprised at how sensitive V was tonight, but she didn’t think much of it as the pulsating inside of her gradually grew more intense with each thrust. Before Judy couldn’t even blink before V made her way on top of her and leaned over, smiling down at the beautiful sight to behold. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Judy’s as she kissed her deeply and gently bit down on her bottom lip before slowly starting to thrust inside of her lover. The sound of heavy breathing made its way to the air as they continued. V had her chest pressed against Judy’s as Judy dug her nails into Vs back. The pleasure was undeniable as V was already close to climax. Judy’s moans became unbearable to V as she climaxed moments later as Judy tightened her grip as her nails dug even deeper into Vs back. Both were panting heavily and once both were done with their climax V picked her head up and stared down at Judy who was smiling. She leaned up and kissed Vs lips gently as she rested her hand on Vs side not wanting to let this moment slip away. Judy mumbled against Vs lips in between kisses. “I love you Valerie.” V grinned against Judy’s lips as they continued. “And I love you Judy. Always have and always will.” Judy slowed pulled away and stared up at V and looked into her eyes finding any trace of sadness in them but couldn’t find it in this moment which made Judy’s heart swell. She was so happy she could help V forget all the shit she’s been through and is going through. It sent a wave of relief through her before she pressed her lips back against Vs and went right back to kissing her already craving round two. Something Judy usually never had the energy for but recently she’s felt more energized and always wanted more. She wrapped her arms around V next and pulled her as close she could possibly get to her and whispered. “You got enough energy for round two?” V pulled away in shock and stared down at her. “Round two? Seriously?” V didn’t mean to sound so surprised, but it was a very rare occasion for both of them. She usually never had the energy with the lack of sleep she got with her nightmares but tonight was different and she was so grateful it was different. Valerie smiled and kissed Judy’s chin gently. “Always.” Was all she said before the two let the night take them away in pure euphoria.


End file.
